Rock and Roll Dream
by Classic Rock Fan
Summary: When rising rockstars begin disappearing, it's up to Sam and Dean to save the world... again! What's the mission? Getting inside. Their plan? Making Dean into the International Pop Sensation: Derek Withers. Warning: Laugh-Out-Loud humor!
1. The Plan Is In Motion

**I just had to do this. So I present Rock and Roll Dream. Set in mid-3rd season. I present Chapter 1: The Plan Is In Motion. Enjoy!**

Dean paced backstage and looked at Sam and Bobby. "Why does it have to be me?", he asked. Sam smiled. "Cause you're the only one with rockstar pants and an ego the size of California.", he said. Dean rolled his eyes and gulped. "Do I have to? I mean, I don't do well in crowds.", Dean said.

Sam handed him a headset microphone and patted him on the shoulder. "Go get 'em tiger.", Sam said, smiling and pushing him towards the front of the curtain. Dean sighed. "Yeah. Go get 'em. Cause that'd be so easy to do.", Dean said. Sam smiled and gave him a reassuring thumbs-up.

* * *

1 Week Earlier

"Hey yo, Tom. Get loaded up. Our gig was supposed to start an hour ago.", one of the bandmembers said. Tom turned around and sighed. "Alright. I'm coming. Hold your horses.", he said, getting into the van. This was going to be a long night.. even longer than their gig in Florida.

* * *

RIIINNNNGGG!!! Dean's phone rang. He opened one eye and groaned. Picking up the phone, he sighed and sat up. "Hello?", he said groggily. He rubbed his eyes as the other person spoke on the phone. "Dean. I've got a hunt.", Bobby said. Dean looked at the clock. "Bobby, it's 4:35 in the morning. I'm not really in the hunting mood.", Dean said.

"Even if it's in Los Angeles?", Bobby asked.

"Los Angeles? That sounds fun.", Dean said.

"You're not going there to take a vacation, ya idgit.", Bobby said.

"Alright. So what's the hunt?", Dean asked.

"Just get up and get packed. I'll meet ya there.", Bobby said.

Bobby hung up and Dean shook his head. "Hey Sammy. Get up man.", Dean said, shaking his younger brother. Sammy stirred and sat up. "What's up?", he asked. Dean smirked. "We're going to L.A. my dear little brother.", Dean said, packing up his stuff. Sam looked at Dean.

"Is this another one of your: 'It's-my-dying-wish' things?", Sam asked.

"No. It's a hunt. Bobby said that he'd meet us there. Pack up, then we go.", Dean said.

* * *

Dean met up with Bobby and smirked. "Looking good Bobby.", he said.

"Cut the crap, Dean. I'm the manager.", Bobby said.

"For what?", Dean said.

"For a pop star.", Bobby said.

"Is it Paris Hilton?", Dean asked, smirking.

"Nope. You.", Bobby said. "You are my client International pop star: Derek Withers.".

"What? Oh no. I can't--", Dean was beginning to say. That was before Sam began giggling. Dean turned around and looked at him. "You knew about this?", he asked. Sam nodded and smirked. "It was Bobby's idea. The hunt involves a spirit that kills up and coming rock stars.", Sam said.

"And you didn't mention that, oh I don't know, on the way here?", Dean asked.

"It never came up.", Sam said.

"Great. So I'm basically embarrassing myself so a spirit will be lured and kill me?", Dean asked. "Why doesn't the Hellhounds just come now and chew me like a friggin' chew-toy? I'm not doing it.", Dean said. Sam smirked. "I think you don't have a choice for that.", Sam said.

"What? Why not?", Dean asked.

"Ladies and gentlemen: Making his United States debut, International pop star: Derek Withers.", the announcer said over the P.A. system. Dean looked at Sam. "That's why. Now. Go get 'em tiger.", Sam said, handing him the headset, and giving him a thumbs-up. Dean sighed. "Hellhounds just kill me now.", Dean said, putting on the headset.

* * *

"That was so humiliating. Remind me to kick your ass next time.", Dean said, getting into the Impala. Sam smiled and shook his head. "Oh come on. You know you loved the sounds of their cheers.", Sam said. Dean took off the headset that he had worn since he got off the stage. "Who wrote the songs?", Dean said.

"I did.", Sam said.

Dean scoffed. "No wonder why they sucked.", Dean said.

"Oh so now you're a diva?", Sam asked.

Before Dean could answer, Bobby knocked on the Impala's window. Dean rolled down the window and cleared his throat. "What?", Dean asked. Bobby sighed. "The bus is ready.", he said. Dean's eyes got wide. "Bus? What bus?", Dean asked. Bobby smiled. "The bus that you'll be riding in. Along with me and Sam.", Bobby said.

"What about my car?", Dean asked.

"It'll be behind us. Dean, Bobby's planned it all out. Don't go freaky on us now.", Sam said.

"I still think this isn't gonna work, but, I'll go along with it.", Dean said.

"It's probably best that you do.", Bobby said.

**Wow! Dean as a rockstar? This oughta be interesting. If you have any ideas for chapters to come or if you just wanna review, go ahead! Thanks for reading! Also, I do not own Supernatural or it's characters.  
**


	2. Nearly Torn Apart

**Yes I finally got the second chapter up! LOL. This chapter might be a little rushed, but, I thought that it was funny. The next few chapters should be getting good. Anyhow, I present Chapter 2: Nearly Torn Apart!**

Dean sighed and looked out the window of the tour bus. "So what I was thinking was maybe moving around the stage a little bit more.", Sam said, unaware that Dean wasn't paying attention. He snapped Dean out of his daydream. "Huh?", he asked. Sam looked at Dean. "Were you even paying attention?", Sam asked.

"Yeah. You were saying something about the thing.", Dean said.

Sam sighed. "Look, I know that you don't like this idea, but, we needed to get inside.", Sam said.

"Sammy, I'm not a singer."

"You're a hunter. I know. And we do whatever it takes to get rid of a spirit."

"We do, don't we? Stupid rule."

Sam smiled and sighed. "Look. Just make the best of the situation. As soon as the job is over, you can go back to moping around and thinking about how the hellhounds are going to kill you.", Sam said. "Or whatever it is you do.". Dean sighed. "Just until the job is over?", he asked, hope in his voice. Sam nodded.

"Okay. I'll make the most of it.", Dean said, half-heartedly, hoping that it sounded genuine.

"Alright. Now, back to what I was talking about. We have to make it look legitimate.", Sam said. Dean sighed. "Like what? Moving around the stage, dancing like someone from N*Sync?", Dean asked. Sam smiled. "That's not a bad idea. Dance like Justin Timberlake.", Sam said.

"It was just a joke, dude.", Dean said.

"Make it work.", Sam said.

Dean rolled his eyes. "It was just a joke!", Dean said.

* * *

Dean walked into the lobby of the hotel and rung the bell. "How may I help you?", the lobbyist asked. Dean smiled. "I need two rooms. One with Two Queens and the other a King.", Dean said. The lobbyist smiled and typed it in on the computer. Dean was reaching into his pocket when the lobbyist stopped him.

"Don't worry. It's on the house.", she said.

"What?", he asked.

"You're Derek Withers aren't you?", she asked.

Dean nodded. "Yeah.", he said.

"Yeah. It's on the house.", she said, handing him the room keys.

"Gee thanks.", he said, this time genuinely smiling.

* * *

Dean walked into the room with Sam right behind him. "So she just gave you the rooms?", Sam asked. Dean smiled. "Yep. I am good.", Dean said. Sam scoffed. "No. Derek Withers is good.", he said, dropping his duffel on the bed. Dean shrugged. "Eh, whatever.", he said, smiling.

"Wow. Glad to see you happy for once.", Sam said.

"Why wouldn't I be? I mean being a celebrity does have it's perks.", Dean said.

"And one of those perks being?", Sam asked.

"Being able to get whatever you want. For once, I'm getting everything that I want.", Dean said.

"Yeah. We'll see how you react to fangirls crowding around you wanting your autograph.", Sam said, laying down on the bed. Dean looked at him. "What do you mean?", he asked. Sam smiled. "That concert's gonna be on national television. You're gonna be famous bro.", Sam said, smirking.

"Oh great.", Dean said.

* * *

Dean heard knocking on the door early in the morning. He woke up and went to the door. When he opened it, he saw about 4 or 5 girls waving his picture at him and screaming his name. "Listen, um, heh--", he said, before he got pulled out of the door by one of the girls. Sam opened one eye and smiled.

Dean ran back in and locked the door, panting. "They're savages!", he said.

"That's one of your so-called 'perks' of being a celebrity.", Sam said, trying to hide the smile.

"You're enjoying this?", Dean asked.

Sam nodded. "A little bit.", he said.

Dean threw a pillow at him. "Next time, you be the celebrity.", he said.

* * *

Dean loaded up into the bus and sighed. "What's wrong with you?", Bobby asked. Dean looked back at him. "Don't ask. It's too traumatic.", Dean said. Sam smiled. "He got attacked by a group of girls this morning.", Sam said. Dean looked at Sam. "And by attacked, I mean nearly torn apart.", Sam said smiling. Bobby sighed. "That's gonna happen Dean.".

**Whoa, wait! Dean getting nearly ripped to shreds from fangirls? I thought that he might actually enjoy that. Oh well. Remember to leave a review and tell me what you thought of this chapter. Or else my hyper bunnies will attack... LOL. JK... But, seriously: PLEASE review!**


	3. Talking To Oprah

**I was working on this chapter all night... and finally got it done! I present Chapter 3: Talking to Oprah**

Dean sat on his bed listening to the concert. He sighed. "Dude, seriously. You're still watching that?", Sam asked coming in from the bathroom after brushing his teeth. Dean turned to look at him. "I'm looking for any signs of paranormal looking activity on it.", he said. Sam scoffed. "Then why were you replaying the part with the girl?", he asked, smiling.

"Okay, you caught me.", Dean said.

"Bobby left these outside our door.", Sam said, dropping a box on the bed.

"What are they?", Dean asked, opening the box. "Oh, you've gotta be kidding me.".

* * *

Sam checked his watch and sighed. "Dean, are you ever coming out of there? You're supposed to be on in 15 minutes.", he said through the dressing room door. Dean stuck his head out and looked at him. "I am not coming out dressed like this.", he said. Sam smiled. "Come on, how bad could it be?", he asked.

"Bad. I'm not coming out.", Dean said.

"Don't make me have to drag you outta there.", he said, smiling.

"Alright. Don't laugh at me.", Dean said, opening the door all the way.

Sam stifled a giggle. "Laugh it up.", Dean said, walking past him. Sam busted out laughing at the leather pants and black sleeveless shirt he was wearing. "Oh come on Dean. The ladies love that.", Sam said. Dean rolled his eyes and looked at Sam. "Sam, no man in his right mind would wear an outfit as ridiculous as this one.", Dean said.

"Ah, it's not so bad."

"Not so-- Sam, look at me. I'm wearing leather. Not blue jeans.. leather! What man wears leather?", Dean asked. Sam was just about to answer. "Don't answer that Sammy.", he said. Sam smiled and handed Dean the headset. "It wasn't my pick.", Sam said. Clearly enjoying the distress his brother had in his chosen outfit.  


* * *

"We just loved you out there Derek."

"Yeah. You were amazing."

"Really amazing."

"Thank you ladies.", Dean said after coming backstage. Three women were talking to him. "You know we're singers too. Maybe we could sing on stage with you sometime?", the blonde asked him. Dean smiled. "I'll have to talk to my manager about that.. but, I'm sure it'll be no problem. After all, I'm very persuasive.", he said, smirking.

Sam walked up to him and cleared his throat. "Excuse me ladies. My agent wants to speak to me.", he said. They went 'awww', and Dean walked away. "Man, Sammy. I was working my mojo over there.", Dean said. Sam handed Dean a newspaper clipping. "What's this?", he asked. Sam sighed.

"There's been another one. Thomas King, a singer from Florida, and his band, disappeared about the time we came here.", Sam said. Dean sighed. "Great. So whenever they take the singer, they take the band too.", Dean said. "I guess cause they wanted to finish the job and not leave any evidence.".

Sam shrugged. "It's possible.", Sam said.

"Great. So we've basically got absolutely nothing.. so I'm guessing I have to keep playing this charade?", Dean asked. Sam smiled. "Come on Deanie, It'll be fun.", Sam said. Dean rolled his eyes. "Alright. I'll get back to what I was doing before you showed up.", he said, smiling. He ran back over to the three women.

* * *

Dean woke up and yawned. "Good morning Sleeping Beauty. I see you had fun.", Sam said, pointing to the lump next to Dean. Dean looked confused. "What time did I come home?", Dean asked. Sam smiled. "Around 5. Don't worry. I took care of the crazy fan-girls.", Sam said smiling.

"And how did she get here?", he asked, pointing at the blonde.

Sam shrugged. "You came home with her.", Sam said, smiling.

Dean stood up and checked to see-- yep. He was fully dressed. So he didn't do anything crucial. He sighed and the girl woke up. He ran into the bathroom to avoid awkward conversation. "Sammy, cover for me.", Dean said, through the door. Sam sighed and walked over to the blonde.  


* * *

"You're gonna have to talk to my manager about that.", Dean said, walking up to Sam.

"Who are you talking to?", Sam asked.

"Oprah.", he said.

Sam rolled his eyes. "Um, aren't you forgetting something?"

"What?"

"The case. The homicidal ghost. Remember?", Sam asked. Dean smirked. "Hey Oprah, I'll have to call you back. Talk to ya later babe.", Dean said, hanging up the phone. Sam looked at Dean. "What the hell? I thought you didn't like this idea.", Sam said. Dean smirked again.

"I don't know. I've warmed up to it I guess.", Dean said.

"Yeah. You guess. Dean, we're supposed to be on the case.", Sam said.

"I am working. I'm doing my part.", Dean said.

"Yeah. Well, I'm checking out the victims' house.", Sam said. "Just wait here.". Dean stared wide-eyed at him. Dean pocketed the phone and put on his jacket. Sam stopped him. "I'm going with you.", Dean said. Sam shook his head. "Not this time Dean.", he said. Dean gasped. "Why not?", he asked, surprise in his voice. Sam sighed. "Cause the victims' daughter saw your concert and is a huge fan. So wait here.", Sam said, leaving a stunned Dean backstage.

**Watch out for the 4th chapter... also, PLEASE REVIEW!! Also, thanks to those who reviewed the first two chapters of this story.**


	4. Figure It Out

**I finally got this chapter done! I was working on it all morning and I finally got it done! Sorry, I had coffee. I'm very hyper. Anywhoo, I present Chapter 4: Figured It Out.**

", I know that it's hard for you to lose your husband, but, I needed to talk to you, if that's alright with you.", Sam said, sitting on the couch. nodded and sighed. "He was in a rock band. They were traveling all over California on tour. I mean, you know how rockstars are.", she began saying.

", what happened after that?", Sam asked.

"Me and my daughter Hailey, we were going around with them. We stayed in the hotel, and watched t.v., and he would come home. Regular routine. But, then he went to this stage on 5th and Main, and he didn't come home.", she said, looking at the ground. Sam sighed. ", we will do everything possible to find him.", he said.

"Thank you. Do you want me to finish the story?", she asked.

Sam nodded. "We didn't think anything of it at first. We thought the gig had run a little later. That was until he didn't come home the next day.", she said, in an audible whisper. Sam cleared his throat. "How old is your daughter?", Sam asked. She looked up. "About 17.", she said.

* * *

"Dean, I gotta talk to you.", Sam said, as Dean walked around backstage.

"Not right now. I've gotta get ready for the show.", Dean said.

"Well, I think we may have a lead.", Sam said. Dean stopped and turned around. "Really? Tell me you know where.", Dean said. Sam smiled. "There's a theater on 5th and Main.", Sam said. Dean turned around. "You wanna go check it out?", Dean asked, readjusting his headset.

"What else? Where's Bobby?", Sam asked, looking around.

"Oh he's talking to Oprah.", Dean said.

"This is serious. Now would you stop thinking about Oprah?", Sam asked.

"Sorry. Hey guys, we're having some technical difficulties. Fix it.", Dean said, handing his headset to the electronics guy and grabbed his jacket. "You coming or what?". Dean walked out the door and Sam followed. So much for Dean staying put and doing the show. "You know, I was thinking you would cancel the show.", Sam said.

* * *

"Hello? Anyone home?", Dean asked, shining his flashlight into the room.

He looked around and saw that a group of instruments was on the stage. "Hey Sammy, does that article say anything about the band missing their instruments?", Dean asked, walking up on the stage. Sam followed him and looked at the article. "Um, it says that the band disappeared without their instruments, so yeah.", Sam said.

"Great. So the spirit takes the band. You know, we might have to do a gig here.", Dean said. Sam scoffed. "Why? So that the spirit can take you too?", Sam asked. Dean nodded. "That's the general idea.", he said. Sam sighed and looked around. "We have no idea where the spirit will take you, or if it'll kill you.", Sam said.

Dean's EMF meter started beeping. "Uh, Sam. I don't think we'll need to worry about that too long.", Dean said pointing to his EMF. Sam took the shotgun out of the duffel bag. Suddenly, there was a woman, in a red dress and high heels standing at the microphone. "Shh.", Dean whispered, pulling Sam behind the curtain.

"What's she doing?", Sam asked.

"I don't know. But, she looks familiar.", Dean said.

The woman started singing and then there were boos from an unseen crowd. "I got it! I just figured it out.", Dean said, running out the back exit and to the Impala. Sam looked at Dean weird as they drove. "You got what? Is there something I'm missing here?", Sam asked Dean. Dean sighed.

* * *

"I knew it the moment I saw her red dress.", Dean said, looking at the laptop.

"Dean?", Sam asked.

"Do you remember that story that dad told us, about the chick that never became a star, although she could sing?", Dean asked. Sam nodded. "Well, her name was Gretchen Miller, she died in a fire in 1902.", Dean said. Sam looked at Dean. "But, why is she still around?", Sam asked.

"The firemen put it out after getting a call and they saw her burnt body.", Dean said.

"Okay. But that still doesn't explain why she's haunting the theater.", Sam said.

* * *

Bobby joined Sam and Dean after hanging up the phone. "Okay, what have ya got?", Bobby asked. Dean smirked. "You mean besides Oprah's number?", Dean asked. Sam smacked him in the back of the head. "Ow! Alright. Well, we figured out that the spirit is Gretchen Miller.", Dean said.

"And she's haunting the theater on 5th and Main?", Bobby asked.

"Yep. I'm thinking cause she doesn't want anybody getting the job that she wanted.", Dean said. Sam and Bobby looked at him. "What? I mean, look at the bands that she's taken. Thomas King's band, and a bunch of others. She obviously doesn't want anybody to become what she wasn't.", Dean said.

"We have to get in there.", Bobby said.

"Good luck. We're gonna have to wait until we move on to that theater.", Sam said.

"Which isn't gonna be long.", Dean said.

"What?", Sam asked.

"I heard it from the bodyguard.", Dean said.

"Heard what from the bodyguard?", Sam asked. Dean smiled. "I heard they were demolishing it. Saying that they didn't want anymore people to disappear.", Dean said. Sam scoffed and sighed. "Great. We won't be able to get in there.", Sam said. Dean smirked. "Oh, we'll get in. One of the perks of being famous bro, you get whatever you want.", Dean said, standing up.

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please review!**


	5. The Legend Of Gretchen Miller

**Chapter 5 is done!! I decided to work on this chapter and get it uploaded that way that I can get some of my other fanfics updated. So without further ado I present Chapter 5: The Legend of Gretchen Miller.**

Sam checked his watch and sighed. "What took you so long?", Sam asked as Dean walked backstage. Dean smiled and cleared his throat. "Can I get a bottle of water over here?", Dean asked, ignoring Sam's question. Sam sighed and shook his head. "Dean!", Sam said, yelling to get Dean's attention.

"What?!"

"What... took you... so long?"

"I had to think the audience."

"Dean, does it bother you that you're actually enjoying this?"

"Nope. Not one bit."

Sam sighed. "I thought you hated the idea.", Sam said. Dean shrugged. "I don't know about that. I mean, it's kinda fun.", Dean said, smirking. Sam rolled his eyes. "Fun? You do realize that we are on a case?", Sam asked. Dean turned around and smiled. "I know that. Look I don't have a lot of time left, so can't I just enjoy it a little bit?", Dean asked, pulling out the puppy dog pout.

Sam sighed. "Fine.", Sam said, giving up.

"Thank you Sammy.", Dean said, patting Sam's shoulder.

"We've still got to find that corpse later.", Sam yelled after Dean.

"Got it!", Dean yelled.

* * *

"Um, excuse me. We're looking for files on a fire that started in the theater over on 5th and Main.", Sam said as he looked at the young woman with red hair sitting at the computer. She looked up and smiled. "Of course. You mean the Starlet theater?", she asked. Sam looked back at Dean.

"I believe so.", Sam said, as Dean nodded subtlely.

"It's tragic what happened."

"What did happen?"

"Some lady, Gretchen Miller, I think. Anyway, rumors went around saying that she was cheating on her boyfriend with his brother. When the boyfriend found out, he went berserk. He decided to set the place on fire.", she said, handing the boys boxes of files. Sam and Dean looked at eachother and smirked.

"Well, thank you--", Sam said, looking at her nametag, "Naomi. We really appreciate it."

"Anytime."

* * *

Dean sighed and threw another folder of files into the box. "Anything?", Sam asked. Dean rubbed his eyes. "Nope. Nothing mentioning a grave, or anything.", Dean said. Sam sighed. "We're just gonna have to keep looking.", Sam said. Dean scoffed. "Wouldn't it be a lot easier to search the records on your laptop?", Dean asked.

"We could but, you learn alot more actually reading the papers."

"Aw, come on man. I got a paper cut.", Dean said, closing the folder and looking at the small cut on his finger. Sam smiled and rolled his eyes. As soon as Sam began looking in his small folder of files... "Aha! I think I found something.", Dean said, pushing the folder over to Sam.

"Gretchen Miller. October 21st 1881 to November 30th 1902. It says here, she was buried in the mountainside cemetery over near Sunset Boulevard.", Sam said, repeating what Dean had just handed him. Dean nodded and smiled. "So I trust that you still wanna be bait?", Sam asked.

Dean nodded. "It's the only way to get it out in the open. I gotta make a call.", Dean said, taking out his phone. Sam sighed. "Who are you calling?", he asked. Dean put up a finger signaling Sam to shut up. "Hey babe. Listen, I was wondering if I could bring my manager to the show.", Dean said, walking away.  


* * *

"Dean, you've been talking to Oprah, now tell me, why the hell we're here?", Sam asked.

"I'm gonna promote the show.", Dean said, grabbing a piece of food from backstage.

"What show?", Sam asked.

"And you say I'm slow. The show at the Starlet Theater.", Dean said, smirking.

Sam rolled his eyes. "Hey, you said I could have some fun with it.", Dean said. Sam scoffed. "Only because you used that whole: 'I don't have alot of time left' crap on me.", Sam said. Dean smirked. "You are so soft.", Dean said, smiling and pulling on his jacket. Sam sighed and shook his head.

"I can't believe we're even related.", Sam muttered under his breath.

* * *

"We loved your concert. The whole dancing like Justin Timberlake thing is amazing.", a girl was saying to Dean. Her name was Amanda, or Ashley. Something that started with an A. Dean smiled. "Well, that was all my idea. You know, I could use someone like you on tour. It just gets so lonely.", Dean said.

The girl leaned in and kissed him. Sam looked over and rolled his eyes. "Bobby, why does Dean always do that?", Sam asked pointing at Dean and the girl. Bobby shrugged and looked at Sam. "You still trying to find a way to get Dean outta that deal?", Bobby asked. Sam sighed. "Yeah. Although, Dean doesn't want me to.", Sam said.

"Cheer up kid. Dean'll come around.", Bobby said, patting Sam's arm.

"I hope so.", Sam said, looking back at Dean. "Hold on a minute.". Sam stood up and ran over to Dean and the girl. "Excuse me, can I talk to Derek for just one moment?", Sam asked pulling Dean away. Dean struggled against Sam's grip. "What the hell, dude? I was working some magic.", Dean said. Sam smirked. "You were working something, but, it wasn't magic.", Sam said.

**Wow! Is it getting good or what? I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please leave a review!**


	6. Mission Unstoppable

**Sorry about not updating this story sooner. But Chapter 6 is done, and I hope you enjoy this chapter. There should be another 3 or 4 chapters after this one. I now present Chapter 6: Mission Unstoppable**

Dean paced backstage and sighed. He cleared his throat and looked at Sam. "I can't believe we're actually doing this. Alright, you know the plan?", Dean asked, looking around the corner of the curtain. Sam rolled his eyes and nodded. "At the first sign of Gretchen, I get the people out.", Sam said.

"And once you're outta sight, I'll go out the side door and grab for the salt gun.", Dean said.

"But, what if she takes you too?", Sam asked.

"Then you'll come looking for me.", Dean said.

"Well, of course that's gonna happen.", Sam said. Dean smirked. "She won't. Remember to get all the civilians out of the theater before coming back and helping.", Dean said. Sam nodded and handed Dean his headset. "Good luck out there Dean. You're gonna need it.", Sam said. Dean rolled his eyes.

"Yeah. Sure.", Dean said, getting ready to walk out on the stage.

* * *

After the first song smoke began to file onto the stage. The audience began to scream. "Sam! Get them outta here!", Dean said to Sam who was already working on it. Dean ran backstage and grabbed the salt gun. Gretchen came up behind him and dragged him off. "Sam!", Dean yelled before she dragged him off the stage.  


* * *

Sam ran back up on the stage and looked around for him. "Dean! Dean?", Sam asked. He started panicking when he didn't find him. "Bobby. Where's Dean?", Sam asked, trying to hide the fact that he was really worried. Bobby shrugged. "He's not with you?", he asked. Sam shook his head.

"Gretchen's got him.", Sam said, realizing what really happened to his brother. Sam ran after him, hoping to get there in time. "Don't worry, Dean. I'm not gonna give up on you.", he didn't know if he was saying that becuase of the demon deal, or if he was going to find his brother.

* * *

Dean groaned and sat up. He looked around and gulped, his mouth dry. "Sam?!", he called, hoping to hear his little brother reply. "Sammy!", he called again. He coughed and turned on the lighter he had in his pocket. He saw skulls all around.. not to mention limbs. "Ugh, gross.", he said, bending down to get a closer look.

"Hello?! Is anyone out there?", someone called.

"Thomas?", Dean called back.

"Yeah!", he said.

"Me and my brother are looking for you.", Dean said.

"I'm over here!"

* * *

Sam hit a brick, he grunted. On and on he kept persuing at trying to rescue his brother from the clutches of some psycho spirit-- oh, wait... he couldn't think like that. He had to save Dean. On the last one he fell through and his lungs filled with dust and he coughed. "I think it's this way.", Sam said, turning on his lighter.

Bobby handed him a salt gun and followed behind him, lighting his own lighter. "Are you sure he's down here kid?", Bobby asked. Sam nodded and continued on his way, not hearing a sound from Bobby while on the hunt. Sam didn't know why. "There's a door around here somewhere.", Sam said, breaking the awkward silence.

* * *

Dean grunted as the rope ripped from the rafters and Thomas broke free. "Thanks man. I owe ya one.", he said, shaking Dean's hand. Dean sighed. "That is if we get outta here alive.", Dean said. Thomas stopped in his tracks. "What?", he asked. Dean turned around and walked up to Thomas until he was eye-to-eye with him.

"Well, the lady that took you was a vengeful spirit.", he said.

"A what?", Thomas asked.

"Oh god, are you ever dim.", Dean said, under his breath. "The woman wants to hurt us.".

"You mean-- you mean kill us?", Thomas asked.

"Yeah. That's what I mean.", Dean said, looking around on the ground for some iron.

"So, she was a ghost?", Thomas asked.

"Am I speaking a language you're not getting?", Dean asked, looking at Thomas.  


* * *

"The door should be right around here.", Sam said, patting the wall. "Hold this.", Sam said, handing the things he was holding to Bobby. Bobby stepped back and Sam kicked the door in. "I think you've been around Dean too much.", Bobby said handing Sam the things that he was handed.

"Nah. Dad taught us to do that.", Sam said, smirking.

* * *

Dean pulled out the salt in his duffel and made a circle. "So salt repels spirits?", Thomas asked. Dean rolled his eyes. If he got out of here alive he was just going to smack him. "So does iron. Now keep your trap shut.", Dean snapped. Thomas nodded and was instantly quiet.

"You know you can ask me.", Dean said.

"About what?", Thomas asked.

"It's the same question everytime. Spit it out.", Dean said.

"Alright. How do you know about this stuff?", he asked.

Dean smirked. It was always the same question. "It's kinda the family business. And after a year, my little brother will continue.", Dean said, not even looking at Thomas. Thomas sighed. " What do you mean, after a year?", Thomas asked. Dean took a deep breath. He didn't like talking to strangers about his problems.

**Hmm... will Dean tell Thomas about his deal? Will Sammy and Bobby ever find Dean? Will the spirit finally be vanquished? Stick around to find out. **


	7. Sam's Rescue

**So, I know I've been slacking in updating this story. And I'm sorry. But, I'm back and it has a 7th chapter now! So, please don't be mad at me! Anyway, I present Chapter 7: Sam's Rescue**

Dean sat down and sighed. He stared at the wall, going into a daze. "Something happened to my brother, and I made a deal. I got one year to kill every single evil thing I come across, and then I'm dead.", Dean said. He scoffed, "If we get out of here alive.", he said. Thomas sighed and sat in the circle of salt.

* * *

Deeper and deeper Sam went into the dark underground of the theater's basement. Bobby right behind him. "The layout of the basement says that there should be a door around here somewhere.", Sam said. He kept walking, listening out for talking. Descending the stairs he heard Dean and another man talking.

"Dean!", Sam said.

* * *

"Dean!", someone was calling Dean's name on the other side of the door.

"Sammy? Is that you?", Dean asked.

"Yeah.", Sam said.

Dean sighed with relief. "Oh. Thank god... I've got Thomas.", Dean said.

"Really? I thought that he would've been dead by now.", Sam said.

"What?", Thomas asked.

"Kidding. He was just kidding.", Dean said. Sam took out his picklocking kit and started picking the lock. Dean turned to the door and it opened, revealing Sam's tall form and Dean sighed. "It's about friggin' time. Get Thomas outta here. Sam, come on.", Dean said, picking up his shotgun.

* * *

"What took you so friggin' long?", Dean asked.

"We had to find you first.. luckily, I heard your big mouth halfway down the hallway.", Sam said, smirking. Dean stopped walking. "What was that?", Dean asked. Sam smirked. "I didn't stutter.", Sam said. Dean smiled. "Now them's fightin' words brother.", Dean said, jokingly.

"There's no time to play around Dean."

"Let's just get rid of this spirit and get the hell outta here."

"I agree."

Sam and Dean began walking again and didn't realize that somebody was watching them. 'They think they'll get rid of me... they have another thing coming.', she thought walking away from the boxes. Dean put his gun out and Sam stopped. "Maybe we should lure her to the grave-site.", Dean said.

"What? Where did that come from?", Sam asked.

"I don't know man. I think that spirit did something to my head.", Dean said.

"There was something already wrong with your head before the spirit."

"Hey! That's so not cool, dude.", Dean said walking behind Sam.

* * *

Dean stood in front of the exit. His hand almost to the doorknob. "On the count of three. 1... 2.... 3.", Dean said, and he opened the door. Whoa! They were standing in the middle of a cemetery. Dean turned to Sam and said, "Bingo!". They walked out to the back and looked around for her grave.

"You know what?", Sam asked.

"What?"

"I think I found it."

Dean walked over and looked at the tombstone. "Nice work, Sammy. Hold that.", Dean said, handing his duffel bag over to Sam. Sam sighed and backed up. Dean grabbed for the shovel and started digging. The sound of the shovel hitting the floor was loud to their ears. But, he kept going until he hit wood.

"I think we got it.", he said.

Dean drove the shovel into the pine box and it broke. "Sorry about this Gretchen. But, your time's up. And you won't be missed.", he said, handing Sam the gasoline and he got the salt. Sam chuckled. "You sure you wouldn't want to come back to Los Angeles?", Sam asked.

"Please don't tell me it grew on you."

"Maybe it did."

Dean rolled his eyes and lit the matches. "Rest in peace.", he said, throwing the matches into the grave. He smiled and turned to Sam. "Come on. I could really use a nap. And maybe a double bacon cheeseburger with extra onions.", he said, walking away. Sam smiled and walked behind Dean.

"Yeah. Me too."

* * *

"Hey Thomas! Leaving so soon?", Dean asked. Thomas looked back. "I was just about to leave. So, you guys sticking around?", Thomas asked. Dean looked at Sam. "Yeah. There's one more thing that we've gotta do. No more haunted theaters, alright?", Dean asked. Thomas nodded.

"Believe me. I'll stay away from them. Take care of yourself Dean.", he said, walking over to his car. Dean nodded and turned back to Sam. "So you ready?", Dean asked. Sam looked at Dean. "For what?", Sam asked. Dean smiled. "Derek Withers' final concert.", he said, smiling. Sam rolled his eyes and followed behind Dean. "Yeah. I'm ready. I was starting to get sick of the guy.


	8. The Last Concert

**This is the final chapter of this story. We say goodbye to Derek Withers. Maybe I'm kidding, maybe I'm not, you're gonna have to check for a sequel.**

People filed in as a sign was torn down that read: Derek Withers, The Farewell Concert. Dean stood behind the curtain, getting hooked up with a microphone. Sam walked backstage and scoffed. "Dean, are you sure you wanna hang up your tight leather pants and your mic, for hunting? I mean, fame is pretty cool.", Sam said.

"I can't handle the fan girls.", Dean said, smiling.

"Maybe after this concert, we could go to Vegas.", Sam said.

"Play some craps tables?", Dean asked.

"No. To try to get you out of the deal.", Sam said.

Dean scoffed. "Sammy, I've already told you, there's no way outta the deal.", he said.

"There's always a way, Dean. There is a way out of the deal."

"Forget about it Sam. I'm not gonna let you get me out of the deal. And that's final. Alright?", Dean asked looking at Sam. Sam sighed and looked at the ground. "I'm sorry, Sammy. But, there's nothing you can do.", Dean said, walking past Sam. He turned around and looked at Sam.

"I'm just enjoying the ride while I still can.", Dean said.

"Ladies and gentlemen, performing his last concert, please put your hands together for Derek Withers.", the announcer said. The music began playing and Dean looked at the stage. "And if I go down, you'll be the one raising hell.", Dean said. He walked out onto the stage.

* * *

Dean threw his duffel bag in the trunk as Sam and Bobby walked up. "Good job boys.", Bobby said. Dean nodded at him. "Come on Sam.", Dean said, sitting in the Impala. Bobby tossed him a newspaper. "A hunt in Vegas. A couple of the performers are having ghost problems. Let's roll.", Bobby said, getting into his car.

Dean looked at Sam. "Vegas? Sam?", Dean asked Sam.

"Hey, you're the one that wants a vacation.", Sam said.

"Yeah. Well, I'm glad that I don't have to be Derek Withers anymore.", Dean said.

"Yeah. I mean, he was annoying.", Sam said looking at Dean.

"Shut up.", Dean said.

* * *

Dean pulled the car over and turned it off. "Sammy, I'm sorry.", Dean said.

"For what?", Sam asked.

Dean got out of the car, followed by Sam. "For being so difficult. I know that you only wanna help, and you don't want to see me go the way dad did.", Dean said. Sam sighed and sat beside Dean. He nodded. "So what do you wanna do, Dean?", Sam asked. Dean looked over at Sam.

"I want you to stop.", Dean said.

"Stop what?", Sam asked.

"Stop trying to get me outta the deal. What part of the terms don't you understand? If I try to welch my way out of the deal, you die. And I'm not gonna let that happen.", Dean said, looking at Sam. Sam looked at the ground, avoiding eye contact with Dean. Dean sighed and looked out at the trees.

* * *

Kelly Brooke ran down the hallway, trying to get away from the person following behind her. She took a deep breath and stopped. Looking around, she didn't see anything. She sighed a sigh of relief and turned around. There she was, the lady with the piercing red eyes, and dark skin.

"Leave me alone.", she breathed.

The woman walked up to her and began slashing at her face. Kelly screamed and screamed until she finally stopped and collapsed. The woman turned and walked away, leaving the body of Kelly behind, and with the blink of an eye, she disappeared. Gotta love Las Vegas!

**This story is finally complete! This story, like all my other stories, are my babies. And they will be missed. But, look on the bright side: Here's a sneak peek at the sequel:**

Dean sat at the slot machines and waited for Sam. He glanced over at them every once in a while, until he finally had to play. By the time that Sam walked up to him, Dean was up to 3 grand. "Dude, I'm up 3 grand.", Dean said. Sam scoffed.

"Dude, we are on a case.", Sam said.

"I know, but, they were calling to me. 'Dean, Dean, Dean'.", Dean said.

Sam rolled his eyes. "Well, while you were talking to the slot machines, I was doing my job.", Sam said.


End file.
